Preludio de una equivocación
by angie weasley23
Summary: La Navidad llegó otra vez, más fría que nunca. La época que todos pasan en familia, a menos que, al igual que él, las equivocaciones y tu prestigio sean más fuertes. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Hola :D Aquí les traigo otro fic… Esta vez participando del reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Este consistía en hacer una historia en la cual se incluya la frase que nos tocara. La mía fue "_No podía creer que él/ella hubiera hecho algo así_". Me costó mucho hacerlo, y aunque es algo corto, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego un poco con sus personajes.

**Preludio de otra equivocación**

Era víspera de Navidad y el frío era insoportable. La nieve caía suavemente sobre la ciudad. En las calles londinenses, algunas personas terminaban de hacer sus compras navideñas y otras volvían apresurados a sus hogares antes de que la Navidad llegara y los encontrara en ese lugar. Un pelirrojo llegaba a su departamento tras una larga caminata. No supo por qué pero por primera vez prefirió eso a transportarse por magia y pese a que ahora estaba bajo techo, el frío no disminuyó en demasía aunque él sospechaba la razón de aquello.

Hace seis meses había abandonado el calor del lugar que por años consideró su hogar. Y no sólo eso sino que también dejó a su familia. Seis meses llevaba viviendo en ese frío departamento. Seis meses sintiendo aquel frío tremendo y no se refería estrictamente al clima.

La lluvia comenzó a caer a borbotones por primera vez en esa época del año en mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo, cansado por su viaje, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala para luego encender la chimenea en un intento de aplacar aquel clima que tanto odiaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba que días atrás le había llegado la noticia de que su padre había sufrido un grave accidente y, sin embargo, él no fue a visitarlo, ni siquiera preguntó por él. Por primera vez desde que rompió relaciones con su familia (porque para él jamás sería una traición, no cuando ellos eran los equivocados) se sintió mal. Simplemente porque _no podía creer que él, Percy Weasley, hubiera hecho algo así_. Muchas veces durante esos seis meses, él mismo se había preguntado dónde había quedado el Percy que podía llegar a ser irritante y sabihondo e incluso, él mismo lo admitía, un poco ambicioso pero que nunca dejaría a su familia. Sabía que su madre no lo había criado así y en el fondo odiaba haberle fallado.

-¿En qué cosas estoy pensando? Ellos son los equivocados no yo… algún día lo reconocerán y sabrán que yo siempre tuve razón- se retractó el pelirrojo en voz alta.

Quizá jamás lo admitiera pero extrañaba a su familia y le dolía estar lejos de ellos. Aunque, por otro lado, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo pues estaba completamente seguro de que estaba del lado correcto y no le agradaba que su familia no quisiera entenderlo y aceptarlo.

-Creo que la Navidad te está afectando, Percy. Mira que ponerte nostálgico. No hay cabida para sentimentalismos- se reprendió a sí mismo.

Su estómago gruñó. Al fin y al cabo por más que lo tratara de negar era un Weasley y como tal la comida era una de sus constantes preocupaciones. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del departamento. Se hizo un sándwich y una taza de chocolate caliente, algo fácil pues no se sentía con ánimos de hacer algo más elaborado.

Pensó en su trabajo. Ser el asistente del Ministro era su trabajo soñado. Había conseguido el prestigio con el que siempre soñó, y no dejaría que su familia interfiriera en eso. Por eso no le importó negar a su familia. En ese instante, el reloj gigante que los muggles llamaban Big Ben dio las doce campanadas. Oficialmente era Navidad, y la lluvia había cesado por completo. El frío, por el contrario, se había incrementado. El pelirrojo se acurrucó más en el sofá de su sala, sintiéndose muy cansado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó adolorido como resultado de dormir en el sofá. Se acomodó las gafas enfocando su vista en la habitación. Echó un vistazo rápido y quedó sorprendido al ver los regalos que se hallaban en una esquina de su sala. Se acercó con cautela, casi con miedo, pues tenía el presentimiento de saber quién le había enviado eso. Y no se equivocó. Al abrir uno de los dos paquetes encontró pasteles navideños. Su estómago gruñó en reconocimiento pero él lo ignoro completamente. En el otro paquete estaba aquello que Percy temía ver: un sweater rojo con una letra "P" en el centro. Eran regalos de su madre, y también eran, en parte, un recordatorio de lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Ese mismo día devolvió ambos regalos, según él porque no quería que nadie sospechara que aún seguía manteniendo contacto con su familia. Aunque muy dentro de sí, él mismo sabía que la verdadera razón era que el conservar los regalos sería un recordatorio de lo que les había hecho, de los errores que había cometido. A lo largo de su corta vida se había equivocado, y mucho. Y en cuanto vio partir la lechuza con los paquetes, supo que lo había hecho de nuevo. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó por su mejilla, pero el pelirrojo se la limpió inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo, llorar y lamentarse no era opción para alguien como Percy Weasley. Más ahora que había conseguido lo que siempre luchó por tener. Y sin embargo, no era feliz. El frío inundó su cuerpo y la habitación otra vez.


End file.
